


Strawberry frosting

by Grasshoppersam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:58:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grasshoppersam/pseuds/Grasshoppersam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley loves baking, Castiel doesn't understand but he's willing to try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry frosting

Crowley whistled as he moved around the kitchen with ease. The cupcakes were coming along nicely and the demon grinned as he peeked inside the oven, keeping an eye on the timer. With the sound of wings, Castiel appeared in the door way. “What are you doing?” He asked, inhaling the sweet scent. “Torturing souls. What’s it look like?” The demon teased as he pulled the cakes from the oven just as the timer started buzzing. He set the tray on the counter and picked up the icing tube. Taking his time he slowly spiraled the icing onto the cupcakes, biting his lower lip in concentration. Castiel watched the demon work from his position in the doorway. Tilting his head he squinted slightly, confusion written all over his face. “You’re thoughts are deafening. What’s up, Buttercup?” Crowley spoke as he worked and the Angel kept staring until Crowley was finished. “Why not use your demonic powers to make cupcakes? It’d take less time and energy.” Crowley sighed at the question and turned toward the eyeing him before he replied. “I like baking. It’s soothing and it makes me happy.” He started putting things away as he spoke and even though he was facing away from the Angel he could feel that he had moved closer. Crowley hummed tunelessly as he pulled out plates, setting a small round cake on each. As he turned he noticed the Angel was giving him a thoughtful look, before Crowley could ask though, Castiel had started speaking. “I don’t see the appeal, but if it makes you happy I wouldn’t mind trying it.” Crowley couldn’t help but smile at his Angel’s words. “I’d like that.” He responded as he handed a plate to Cas. “Before you make any promises, you have to try them!” Crowley eyed the angel as he stared at the cupcake on his plate. Slowly, Castiel took the cake between his fingers and brought it to his lips, taking a rather large bite which caused the frosting to smudge onto his nose. A small hum of appreciation was made around the mouthful of cake and Crowley let out a chuckle as he walked up to his Angel, setting his plate down on the table as he went. “You’re a mess, you know that?” Cas get a small smile as he swallowed his mouthful. “Sorry, I am not used to eating. It is very good though.” Crowley smiled as he brought his finger to the Angel’s nose, scooping the icing off of it and bring said finger to his own lips. He hummed in appreciation as the sweet substance danced across his taste buds. “Strawberry is one of my favorites.” A smirk found its way to his lips as he noticed Cas was watching him intently. “You know, Icing can be used for many different things.” Leaning onto his toes, Crowley pressed his lips to Castiel’s who responded immediately, hungrily sucking and nipping the demon’s lips. in-between moans and fighting over dominance, Crowley made a mental note to bake more often.


End file.
